


No Interruptions

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, mention of Donna/Jody, spoilers through SPN 15x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Eileen wished they could get back that moment they’d shared right before the angel returned.  Sam may have something up his sleeve to help with that.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Kudos: 12





	No Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [heart gate](https://imgur.com/SMCw5nu).

Eileen looked up as Castiel walked by. He appeared lost in thought and didn’t seem to even notice she was there. She wondered what an angel would be so preoccupied over.

She returned her attention to the book in front of her until Sam returned with more hot chocolate, minus the Irish Crème this time.

“Find anything?” he asked once his hands were free.

“Not really.” She waved a hand at the books spread out across the table. “The ritual to summon Lilith didn’t work, and I don’t think even the Men of Letters ever anticipated having to go up against God.”

They both sat and sipped their hot chocolate for a moment.

Sam was guarded again. She’d thought for a moment the other day that maybe he was ready to open the gate to his heart and let her in. But the moment had passed and he seemed more distant than ever. With Dean and Castiel in the bunker, there wouldn’t be much opportunity to talk to him about it, though. Too many opportunities for interruptions. And that would only get worse once the South Dakota-Minnesota contingent arrived.

Then she noticed the book he was looking in. Spells for Invisibility and Silence.

“Do you think Chuck is hiding with some invisibility spell?” she asked.

To her surprise, Sam blushed.

“Jody asked me to find a spell for her and Donna,” he said, “so they can have some privacy while they’re here.”

Oh. _Oh!_ Nobody had thought to mention that they were a couple. Eileen didn’t look too closely at why that felt reassuring to her.

“That’s sweet of you to help,” she said.

“I was thinking,” he said, not quite looking up at her, “maybe we should test it first.”

Eileen quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I mean, if you still wanted…”

Eileen grabbed his hand and dragged him towards his room. Once they were inside, she looked up at him.

“No interruptions this time?” she asked.

He spoke the words of the spell, and she felt an odd tingle rush over her skin. It was only for a second, though, and then it was gone. A slow grin spread over his face.

“No interruptions.”


End file.
